Peepholes
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: LeShawna and Bridgette are trying to have a romantic night in at a Parisian hotel, but Chris and Chef keep ruining it with their own romantic night in. The lesbian couple suddenly see peepholes on the wall between their bedroom and Chris and Chef's bedroom, so they investigate. What happens next? They're in for a shock. Chref and LeBridgette; Slash Femslash.


**Remember **_**Peephole**_** and the **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** chapter of **_**Hotel Room**_**? If you did, then you'll be glad to know that I have fused these stories together and revived them under the name **_**Peepholes**_**. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.**

**This story is set after the finale of **_**Total Drama World Tour**_**. It follows on from the ending where Alejandro wins. You'll see why I chose that ending, other than the fact that he won in Canada and **_**Total Drama World Tour**_** has not aired in Ireland yet.**

**If I owned **_**Total Drama**_**, I can assure you Bridgette, Gwen, Noah and Ezekiel would have more screen time, Duncan and Courtney would never have dated and Harold and Trent would be creepier. Most importantly, Gwen would've won **_**Total Drama Island**_** and **_**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island**_** will have aired in Ireland and Britain by now.**

* * *

Peepholes

* * *

Bridgette and LeShawna were naked. They weren't even wearing their bikinis. Basically, they didn't need them if they were going to be lying in a California King bed in some hotel room... together. LeShawna was getting tangled in Bridgette's hair but she enjoyed it. Meanwhile, Bridgette was licking LeShawna's arms like they were chocolate mousse. Within minutes, both girls were all wet; very well helped by the fact that they were knowingly tumbling over and under each other.

The girls, along with all the other contestants, were staying at some fancy hotel in Paris after _Total Drama World Tour_. None of the contestants had to compete in another season. And the best bit: Ezekiel was responsible for the winnings falling into volcano so Alejandro didn't get any money, even though he won that season. It gets better and better though. Alejandro got so severely injured after the volcano erupted, there was no way that moron was enjoying his stay at one of the most luxurious hotels in France, complete with a big swimming pool, a gym, and a few restaurants. HEAVEN! Of course, Ezekiel was also badly injured, but he didn't seem to care. He healed up very quickly and spent his free time prancing about the hotel and biting the interns.

Bridgette and LeShawna loved each other, and were psyched to learn that for the entire week at the hotel they are sharing a room. They loved each other so much. They couldn't let Geoff and Harold find out, but the couple never let that interfere with how much they secretly loved each other and they just could not stop having hot angry sex.

They used their biggest tools: their index and middle fingers. These fingers went BANG...BANG...BANG up places where the faint-hearted should never know exists.

That's right. LeShawna and Bridgette were shoving their fingers up each other's body parts, you know, the ones you use to defecate or (if you are female, a hermaphrodite or a trans-man) reproduce. Shortly afterwards, their fingers were replaced by their tongues. This continued until they heard the sound of Chris McLean screaming:

"OH YES, CHEF! YES!"

This startled the lesbian lovers.

"What was that?" asked LeShawna.

"I think that was Chris," said Bridgette. "Ignore it." LeShawna nodded and they resumed making out until they heard the sound of Chef Hatchet booming:

"OH YES, CHRIS! YES!"

They stopped what they were doing, got cleaned and got dressed into their normal pyjamas. After all that sex, what could be better than getting into those good old warm pyjamas?

Getting into your pyjamas, _without_ the sound of somebody moaning from the other side of the wall. LeShawna and Bridgette would certainly agree with this one.

"Damn, when will those two idiots ever shut up?" grunted LeShawna.

"Probably an hour, give or take, or never," Bridgette replied.

LeShawna sighed. That was the problem with hotel rooms. You can't shag someone without hearing two people getting shagged in the other room. LeShawna wanted to bang on the wall separating the lesbians' room from the gay men's room and order the occupants on the other side to tone down the racquet. In fact, LeShawna wanted to do more than just that after what Chris and Chef forced her, Bridgette and twenty-three other teenagers through over a course of four seasons.

"Don't bother make them stop," said Bridgette, obviously aware of what LeShawna was thinking by reading the look on her girlfriend's face. "If Chris knew this was bothering us, he and Chef would continue moaning louder just to annoy us."

Suddenly, Chris and Chef were shouting sexual compliments at each other loud enough for the surfer chick and the ghetto rap wannabe to hear.

"They noticed this was bothering us," groaned LeShawna.

"What do we do?" asked Bridgette.

"Easy," answered LeShawna. "We counter against them!"

And so, LeShawna and Bridgette start hugging and kissing. It wasn't as advanced as what they were doing before Chris and Chef disturbed them, but the girls were moaning louder like they've never moaned before and like there was no tomorrow.

After a few minutes, the lesbians could've sworn that Chris and Chef have finally copped on and toned down the noise as their own moaning was too loud for them to hear what was going on outside their hotel room. Bridgette and LeShawna toned down the noise slightly so that they wouldn't be disturbing the other guests. For the next ten minutes, they were enjoying having sex peacefully and quietly. Now that was more like it from their point of few. They heard no moaning emerging from outside the walls.

Unfortunately for them, their make-out session didn't just last ten minutes because they were tired, because they lost interest or because they didn't want to get their pyjamas messed up.

"AW YES! CHEF, YOU MUTHERFUCKER! YES!"

It was because Chris and Chef were at it again. This time, they were louder and the noise was even more unbearable.

Bridgette and LeShawna stopped making out.

"Girl, they have got to be doing _more_ than just making out," said LeShawna. Bridgette shrugged.

"AW CHRIS MAN! I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!"

"Maybe they're also watching some porn," shrugged Bridgette. _Surely Chef and Chris could be have recorded themselves having sex earlier and are watching the video together happily,_ thought Bridgette, hopefully.

LeShawna and Bridgette found two peepholes between their room and the room occupied by none other than Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. As they peered through the peepholes, the girls realised that the men were still having sex and were unlikely to stop before midnight. Hell, it would probably be dawn by the time the men would be halfway through at this rate. It was really disturbing. Thanks to the beam of light emerging from the thin space between the curtains, both girls could easily see Chef sitting on the bed with Chris lying stomach down across Chef's lap. Chef was slapping Chris's arse for their sexual pleasures. Not only this, they could also see a small lump underneath and between Chef's legs.

"OH, CHEF, I WAS SUCH A BAD BOY FOR TORTURING ALL THOSE TEENAGER!" chirped Chris.

"OH, I'D USE THE CANE, BUT I COULDN'T BE ARSED!" Chef chirped back. Then he grabbed Chris by the shoulders, lifted the sadist up and shifted his position so that Chris was sitting on Chef's lap, facing him. Chef proceeded to bounce Chris up and down on his knees to give Chris the simulation of riding a horse, but without risking damage to his balls. Then Chef stopped, nudged Chris off of his lap, wrapped his legs around the host's waist and did a 180 degree turn on the bed, resulting in Chef sitting on Chris's lap, facing him. Chef pushed Chris down so that he was lying across the bed. The cook removed Chris's shirt and T-shirt; revealing the sadist's abs.

"I love your abs, Chris man!" beamed Chef, who was surprisingly communicating to his partner at a lower voice level. "They are as good as mine."

"Show me your abs!" Chris told his boyfriend, but Chef only smirked and said:

"Then fight," he chuckled. "Fight so see my abs." A devious grin spread across Chris's face as he pushed his man a few centimetres up into the air – he had slightly more difficulty lifting Chef than Chef did lifting Chris, as Chris had far less muscle – wrapped his legs around the cook's waist and did a 180 degree turn on the bed, resulting in Chris sitting on Chef's lap again, facing him. Chris pushed Chef down so that he was lying across the bed. The host removed Chef's apron and shirt, revealing the psycho war-vet's abs.

"I love your abs, Chef!" beamed Chris. "They're as good as mine. They sure were worth fighting for."

Chef laughed and said: "I knew you'd say that. Now go on and stick your tongue down the throat, pretty boy!"

At this point, Bridgette and LeShawna finally couldn't take it anymore. They pulled away from the peepholes and went back to bed to complain about what they had just witnessed and stare at each other in shock.

"Let's put off having sex until we recover from what we saw," groaned Bridgette.

"You and me both, girl," groaned LeShawna. "Man, I broke up with Harold because he was creepy, but now I'm glad he was, otherwise it would be very awkward."

Bridgette giggled lightly, but she couldn't agree with her girlfriend even more if she tried. Harold was creepy. End of story. But Harold was not as creepy as what she just saw. Sure, she was an open-minded person, but Chris was the ugliest, smelliest and hairiest human being she has ever met in her entire existence, next to Blaineley. LeShawna shared the same opinion, and she wanted to slap that Blaineley up the face so hard for sending her girlfriend off to Siberia.

After twenty minutes of staring at each other, they eventually recovered from what they just saw and started making out again. They put their hands on each other's breasts. It felt so good for them, and they were bouncing the palms of their hands on the boobs like they were mini-trampolines. Except that these trampolines were made of smooth and sleek material and there were no springs attached. The girls just could not get over how soft those titties were.

It helped them forget every utterly disturbing detail they saw through the peepholes.

This continued all through the night until they were getting dizzy from such a long and crazy roller coaster. Bridgette and LeShawna put their bras back on, tucked themselves in, kissed each other good night on the lips and dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Chris and Chef were watching this after their make-out session.

"Damn, that was some fucked up shit," groaned Chef. Chris nodded and said:

"I was really hoping that Noah and Cody would be staying in this room. I really wanted to see Cody give Noah a blow-job."

"An orgy with Owen and Justin would've made it better," said Chef, and Chris agreed.

* * *

**There and done. I sure hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you're bisexual, then I guess you can say it was probably one of the best stories you've ever read on the site.**

**I was going to tone down the smut and rate this story 'T' so it would get more hits and reviews, but I said "fuck it" and kept the sick bits. Well, to some of you, this would make a fine 'T' story, but I can't take risks if some authors with get upset over the rating. Besides, I only revived it because I wanted to; not because of the hits and reviews. Thanks to **_**Total Drama Roundabout**_**, this story will hopefully get more hits and reviews. Speaking of which, **_**Total Drama Roundabout**_** is in desperate need of more staff members and stories. If you want to join, PM me and I'll send you an invite. Maybe this way your 'M'-rated stories that have slash and/or femslash will become more known.**

**I'm rambling. I'm going to go to bed now.**


End file.
